one_piece_relationshipsfandomcom-20200214-history
Franky x Robin
Canon Scenes and Interactions: * In Enies Lobby Franky was a morally, emotional and bodily support towards Robin * In Water7 Robin was the one who "convinced" Franky to finally join the Strawhats and calls him a "treasure" * In Thriller Bark Franky and Robin fought together and rescued Usopp and Chopper, providing important information about the situation * After the time skip Robin says to Sunny "I'm glad your fine", which Franky responds to with "YOW! what an attractive woman before me! your our super archaeologist aren't you ROBIN!!?!?!" * On the way down to Fishman Island Franky compliments Robins drawing skills. * When Frankys mind finally returns to his body in Punk Hazard, Robin seems especially happy for him. * While fighting Cesar Clown Franky gets obviously upset when Robin falls down. She is later seen lying on Franky who caught her to soften the fall * In Punk Hazard Franky rests his head in Robin's lap and she doesn't seem to mind. She appears to be content with it, smiling and joking * While the celebration at Punk Hazard Robin and Franky both wear bear-themed outfits (Franky changes his hair to bear-ears while Robins hood has bear-ears) * After the fights of Dressrosa Franky and Robin can be seen both wearing booty-shorts and Corrida-tank-tops. * In Zou they finish each others sentence Filler and SBS: * In the beginning of the filler Movie "Adventure of Nebulandia" Robin is betting a couple of times against Usopp and Nami in favor of Franky. * In the same Movie "Adventure of Nebulandia", both Franky and Robin seem to wear similar jackets. * Once more in this Movie, Robin asks Capote (a fishman from Foxxys crew) to also free Franky. * Being asked about the family dynamics of the Strawhats in a SBS, Oda answers that Franky would be the Father and Robin the Mother. https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_48#Chapter_460.2C_Page_26 * In another SBS a fan suggests real life careers for the Strawhats and makes Franky a pilot and Robin a flight attendee, making them colleagues. https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_76#Chapter_754.2C_Page_42 Headcanons but still... * In at least two instances Franky and Robin (together with Brook) are portraited to belong to the same mob. (One Piece Party as well as a Color-Spread) * There are around five scenes that could be interpreted as them looking at each others butt. At the very same time many of these scenes might be Robin looking at Chopper or Luffy, while Frankys butt is just in the way. Cultural Implications * A lap pillow is often used to portrait intimacy between to characters. Oda himself says that it's a husbands dream to sleep on his wives lap, indicating that Franky and Robin are husband and wife.https://onepiece.fandom.com/wiki/SBS_Volume_71#Chapter_705.2C_Page_102 * Wearing same outfits is also often used in media to show close relationships between characters. More often Couples and sometimes parents at kids. Couple shirts and outfits are known worldwide. * Finishing each others sentence is also a way to portrait closeness of two characters.